aunque tu me olvides yo no lo hare
by lucylucky
Summary: han pasado seis años desde el ataque de los dragones que habrá pasado con natsu y los demas?
1. Chapter 1

**esta es mi primea historia espero que les guste**

* * *

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**aunque tu me olvides yo no lo haré**

**cap. 1: 6 años despues**

En el gremio mas escandaloso de todo Fiore se estaba llevando una celebracion debido a que Juvia dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada todas las chicas estaban alrededor de Juvia preguntandole todo tipo de cosas mientras los hombres felicitaban a Grey

-Cuanto tiempo llevas embarazada?-le pegunto Erza

-3 meses-respondio juvia

-ya veo, felicidades-le dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias-le respondio de igual forma

-ne ne Juvia quien sera la madrina del bebe? sere yo cierto?-pregunto Mirajane

-no, yo sere su madrina-dijo Levi

-no, yo sere-dijo Lisana

y asi todas las mujeres discutian por quien seria la madrina del bebe de Juvia

Mientras con los hombres

-ahora seras padre Grey, felicidades-le palmeo la espalda Gildarts en forma de felicitacion

-ser padre es de hombre-hablo Elfan

-jaja no puedo creer que el hielto vaya a ser padre-dijo Natsu

-callate flamita-le dijo Gray

-acaso quieres pelear exhibisionista?-dijo a la vez que juntaba su frente con la de Gray

-venga-le respondio el pelinegro

-ya ya no es momento de pelear-trato de tranquilizarlos el maestro-es hora de celebrar por el nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail-dijo mientras levantaba una jarra de cervesa

-siii-grito todo el gremio

-no estas feliz Natsu? Gray y Juvia tendran un bebe-le pregunto Lisana al ver que habia cambiado su mirada feliz a una pensativa

-eh si-respondio este sin prestarle atencion

-que sucede Natsu?-Lisana lo veia preocupada

-nada, es solo que... han pasado 6 a os desde ese dia-le respondio Natsu

-tienes razon-le dijo Lisana mientras recordaba ese dia en que todo el mundo desperto en la ciudad de crocus que estaba toda destrozada como si la hubieran atacado, todos estaban lastimados sin saber la razon y los integrantes de los otros gremios estaban ahi tambien en las mismas condiciones que ellos, nadie recordaba nada, no sabian que era lo que habia pasado- que habra sucedido ese dia?-se pregunto a ella misma Lisana

-no lo se-le respondio Natsu que tambien estaba recordando. ese dia el se habia despertado al igual que los demas sin recordar que fue lo que paso, habia visto a todos lados verificando si sus amigos estaban bien pero todos ellos estaba heridos al igual que el,Natsu sentia un gran vacio en su corazon, como si le faltara algo,algo muy importnte para el pero no sabia que era,despues de que todos despertaran aparecieron los del consejo , les preguntaron si ellos sabian que era lo que habia pasado sin embargo ellos estaban igual que todos,no recordaban nada,ellos se encargaron de curar a todos y arreglaron la ciudad,despues de que todo eso se arreglara aun sin saber que es lo que sucedio todo volvio a la normalidad, en el gremio se fueron formando parejas como la de Gray y Juvia o Erza y Jellal, Lisana se me confeso despues de tres a os de eso y me pidio ser su novio, yo acepte ya que siempre me a gustado Lisana sin embargo aun sienteo ese vacio en mi corazon, como me gustaria que esa sensacion desapareciera pero no, no lo hace.

* * *

Frente al gremio se podian ver dos figuras encapuchadas

-han pasado 6 a os ya desde que estuve aqui-le dijo una rubia a un joven pelinaranja que estaba a su lado

-Lucy estas segura de que no quieres hablar con ellos?-pregunto el chico de lentes

-no Loke, esta bien creo que es mejor asi-le contesto-ellos no se acuerdan de mi , ya que ese era el precio para salvarlos

-pero Lucy nada te prohibe acercarte a ellos-dijo Loke

-mmm-dijo negando con su cabeza -Loke ellos estan bien sin mi ,y si, yo los extra o pero me doleria mas ver todo los dias como Natsu es feliz junto a Lisana prefiero verlos desde lejos-dijo mentras miraba a la direccion donde Natsu estaba abrazando a Lisana

-pero al menos los tengo a ustedes mis amigos, los espiritus celestiales-se volteo mostrandole una sonrisa aunque algo forzada-bien, nos vamos?-le pregunto Lucy

-esta bien-dijo resignado Loke

por que Lucy estaba en lo cierto ya nadie se acordaba de ella, todos los recuerdos que los demas tenian de ella desaparecieron de sus mentes como si nunca la hubieran conocido ,ya que gracias a su poder pudo salvarlos a todos de los dragones y demonios que los atacaron hace 6 a os pero a cambio de eso nadie recordaria a Lucy , ahora todos viven una vida de paz sin saber lo que sucedio ese dia,sin acordarse de quien los salvo y para los que conocieron a Lucy tienen distintos recuerdos de los que deberian tener, igual que esa persona tan especial para ella,esa persona la olvido sin saber que la amaba igual que ella lo amaba a el

ya que el dia que los dragones los atacaron Natsu Dragneel se le confeso a Lucy Heartfilia sin saber que ese dia perderia todo sus recuerdos con ella

-Natsu,aunque tu me olvides yo no lo haré,yo siempre te amare-dijo Lucy al aire antes de quedarse profundamente dormida

* * *

**bueno si llegaron hasta aca espero que les haya gustado es mi primera vez que escribo aca a mi me vienen muchas historias a la cabeza pero a la hora de escribirla no se que hacer asi que si esta historia no se entiende me lo dicen? y si quieren que continué la historia me dicen y la sigo**

**eso era todo chaoo**


	2. conociendo a los hijos de erza y levy

**bueno aca esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**AUNQUE TU ME OLVIDES YO NO LO ****HARÉ**

cap. 2:conociendo a los hijos de Erza y Levy

Lucy estaba caminando sola por el bosque ya que Loke aun no aun seguía en la ciudad de magnolia pero lejos del gremio, Lucy había cambiado en esos seis años, ahora era mucho mas fuerte y agil ya que tuvo que entrenar para manejar bien su poder,se volvio mas alta y el cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura Lucy se dirijia a algun pueblo para desayunar algo, habia hecho un par de trabajos asi que no se tenia que preocupar por el dinero cuando encontro donde desayunar entro y comio tranuilamente, cuando salio del lugar unos niños se chocaron con ella haciendo que cayera de senton

-itai-se quejo lucy-ah! lo siento-se disculpo cuando vio que choco con dos niños-estan bien?-les pregunto al ver que aun seguian en el suelo

-si-contestaron a la vez lucy los ayudo a levantarse a lo que ambos le agradecieron

-Kazuma, nos hemos perdido,cierto?-pregunto la niña

-claro que no, se perfectamente donde estamos-contesto el niño que al parecer se llamaba kazuma

-entonces, donde estamos?-cuestiono la niña con las manos en la cintura e inclinando un poco el cuerpo

-estamos en...-el niño miro hacia todos lados buscando algo que lo ayudara a ubicarse

-ves, te lo dije-dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos-no tendria que haberte seguido-dejo escapar un suspiro

-como si tu supieras a donde ir-susurro el niño molesto

-pero al menos no me perdería como tu -contesto la niña al escucharlo

-no, claro que no, tu te irías mucho mas lejos-contraataco el niño

Lucy observaba como discutían los niños,la verdad es que a ella desde que los vio se le habian hecho parecidos a unas persona,el niño el cual parecia llamarse Kazuma tenia el pelo rojo escarlata y los ojos de un color marron y la niña tenia el cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes

-etto-dijo Lucy captando la atención de lo chicos-estan perdidos?-pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta

-si-contestaron a la vez-estabamos volviendo de una misión con nuestro padres y decidimos caminar un poco-le conto el niño-pero por culpa de el nos perdimos-termino la niña apuntandolo

-eso no es cierto-el niño se cruzo de brazos-solo me desvie un poco del camino-dijo mientras volteaba el rostro

-y que opinan si los ayudo a buscar a sus padres?-les propuso Lucy

-en serio? nos ayudara?-pregunto contenta la niña

-por supuesto-le contesto con una sonrisa-sus padres deben de estar preocupados en este momento

-si, mama debe estar buscan..-kazuma paro de hablar y su cara se puso palida

-que sucede?-pregunto preocupada al ver como kazuma se puso palido

-aaah-grito de repente agarrandose la cabeza con ambas manos-mama me matara cuando me encuetre, por haberme ido sin avisarle- dijo el niño corriendo en circulos

-jajajaj-la niña se agarraba el estomago por ver a su amigo de esa forma, aunque lo entendia su tia podia ser muy aterradora cuando se enoja.

-tu no te rias que tu papa tambien debe estar buscandote-le dijo el niño haciendo que la niña dejara de reirse.

-s-si pero fue tu culpa que nos perdieramos-dijo la niña que parecia bastante nerviosa

-si, pero yo no te obligue a venir conmigo-le dijo el niño

-noo, papa no me dejara entrenar con el ni ir a misiones y mama no me dejara leer libros durante un mes-grito la niña a lo que caia de rodillas al suelo dramaticamente

-b-bueno niños porque no mejor nos apuramos y buscamos a sus padres-trato de tranquilizarlos Lucy

-si-contestaron ambos a la vez sin muchos animos

-bien porque no nos presentamos, yo soy Lucy-se presento esta con una sonrisa

-yo soy Kazuma Fernandes-se presento el niño

-y yo Ayane Redfox-hizo lo mismo la niña

_-asi que si son sus hijos-penso_ lucy

-y cuantos años tienen?-les pregunto Lucy

-6-respondieron a la vez

-waa parecen muy maduros para su _edad-no me imagino como los educaron-penso_ Lucy con una gotiata de sudor en su cabeza

-bien diganme como son sus padres y asi los buscamos-les dijo Lucy

-mi mama tiene el pelo rojo como yo y mi papa tiene el pelo azul y se parece a mi-le conto kazuma

-mi mama tiene el pelo azul y mi papa tiene el pelo negro como yo-le conto Ayane

CERCA DEL GREMIO

-donde se metieron esos mocosos-decia un muy enojado Gajeel

-y no puedes sentir su olor?-le pregunto una preocupada Levy

-no, asi que deben de estar lejos-le respondio el pelinegro

-cuando encuentre a Kazuma le dare un castigo que no olvidara-Erza desprendia un aura negra

-pero como fue que no nos dimos cuenta de que se fueron-hablo Jellal

todos quedaron callados ya que no tenian que decir a eso estuvieron hablando de la mision que no se dieron cuenta de cuando los niños se habian ido.

-p-pero eso no importa tendrian que haber avisado que se ivan-dijo Erza

-creen que les habra pasado algo?-dijo preocupada Levy

-claro que no,Ayane es fuerte puede cuidarese sola-dijo Gajeel

-pero solo tiene seis años-dijo Levy

-no te preocupes Levy, Kazuma esta con ella-trato de tranquilizarla Erza

-bueno eso no importa ahora, lo importante es encontrarlos-dijo Jellal

-si-dijieron todos y empezaron a buscarlos

**CON LUCY** **Y ****LOS NIÑOS**

-asi que sus padres son magos y miembros del gremio Fairy Tail?-pregunto Lucy a lo que le contaron los niños los tres ivan comiendo un cono de helado ya que un hombre estaba vendiendo y los niños quisieron uno

-si mi mama es muy fuerte-le dijo Kazuma a lo que daba una lamida a su helado

-mi papa tambien es muy fuerte-hizo lo mismo Ayane

-ooh,que bien-les dijo Lucy-y usteden son los unicos niños del gremio?-les pregunto

-no, esta Taichi-le contesto Kazuma

-Taichi?-pregunto Lucy

-si, el hijo de Mira y Laxus-le respondio el pelirojo

Lucy casi se ahoga al escuchar que Mira y Laxus tenian un hijo, nunca penso que la dulce Mirajane tendria un hijo con Laxus

-que sucede?-le pregunto Ayane al ver la reaccion de la rubia

-eh? ah! n-nada-le contesto esta

-y cuantos años tiene Taichi?-pregunto Lucy

-tiene dos años-le respondio Kazuma

-ah! alla esta mama -dijo contenta la niña

-y alla esta papa -dijo igualmente Kazuma

a unos metros se podian ver a Jellal y a Levy

-gracias por ayudarnos Lucy-san-hizo una reverencia el pelirojo

-si y gracias por el helado tambien-hizo lo mismo la pelinegra

-no fue nada-les dijo con una sonrisa-fue un placer conocerlos niños

-para nosotros tambien, Lucy-san-dijieron a la vez

-bueno, vallan no hagan preopucar mas a sus padres-les dio unos empujoncitos en la espalda a ambos

-si, adios-se despidieron los niños y empezaron a correr en direccion a sus padres

-adios-se despidio Lucy mientras veia como Levy abrazaba a Ayane y Jellal le acariciaba la cabeza a Kazuma, entonces empezo a caminar en direccion contraria a donde corrieron los niños

CON ERZA Y LOS DEMAS

Levy abrazaba a Ayane-donde estuviste todo este tiempo?, me tenias muy preocupada-le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-ma-ma no pue-do res-pi-rar-dijo Ayane con la cara azul por falta de aire

-ah! lo siento-dijo mientras la soltaba

-donde esta mama ?-le pregunto Kazuma a Jellal

-ya debe de estar aca-le respondio este-ah! aqui esta- a lo lejos se podia ver a Erza y Gajeel venir corriendo

-mama -papa -dijieron ambos niños a la vez

-IDIOTAS!DONDE ESTUVIERON TODO ESTE TIEMPO-dijieron Erza y Gajeel a la vez mientras le daban un golpe en la cabeza a sus respectivos hijos

-lo-lo sentimos -dijieron ambos con las manos en la cabeza donde los golpearon-nosotros queriamos caminar un poco para llegar mas rapido al gremio pero nos perdimos-dijo Kazuma

-ESTUVIMOS BUSCANDOLOS POR HORAS!-grito Gajeel

-ya ya Gajeel, lo importante es que estan bien-trato de tranquilizarlo Levy lo cual logro

-gracias mama-dijo la pelinegra mirandola de forma tierna

-pero estas castigada, asi que no leeras ningun libro durante un mes-dijo Levy

-mama !-dijo esta en forma de reproche

-y no entrenaras durante dos semanas-le dijo esta vez Gajeel

-pero papa sabes que quiero fortalecer mi magia-dijo Ayane

-nada de peros ese sera tu castigo por haberte ido sin avisar-dijo Gajeel

-y tu tendras que entrenar conmigo durante dos semanas-le dijo Erza a Kazuma

-QUEE?!-grito el pelirojo asustado

-y no comeras pastel durante una semana-dijo Erza cruzada de brazos

-NOO! mama todo menos mi pastel de fresas!-grito Kazuma-papa -miro a Jellal como pidiendo ayuda pero este solo nego con la cabeza diciendole que no podia hacer nada-es tu castigo Kazuma-le dijo

-huh y ese helado?-pregunto Levy percatandose del helado que tenian ambos niños

-ah! nos lo compro Lucy-san-le respondio Ayane

-Lucy-san?-preguntaron todos

-si, asi se llama la señorita que nos ayudo a buscarlos-contesto esta vez Kazuma

-era alguien muy linda y amable-les contó la pelinegra

-que sucede-preguntaron ambos niños al ver que sus padres se callaron

-mmm por alguna razon ese nombre se me hace conocido-dijo Levy con una mano en su menton preguntandose porque se le hacia tan conocido el nombre de Lucy

-a mi tambien-dijo Erza en la misma posicion que Levy

-porque sera?-se preguntaron ambas a la vez

-bueno, eso no importa hay que volver al gremio-les dijo Jellal

-si quiero jugar un rato con con Taichi-dijo feliz Ayane

y asi los seis volvieron al gremio

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo no sabia si segirlo pero aqui estoy**

**voy a tardar en subir los otros capitulos**

**y gracias a Misaky Eucliffe y sora-chan por sus comenarios**

**nos vemos chaoo**


	3. quien es lucy?

**aca esta el segundo capitulo tarde en escribirlo porque no sabia que escribir se me ocurrió esto nomas, espero que les guste**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**AUNQUE TU ME OLVIDES YO NO LO HARÉ**

* * *

**cap.3 :quien es lucy?**

-jajaja así que se perdieron-se reia Natsu mientras apuntaba a Kazuma y Ayane con el dedo

-moo tio Natsu no te burles-dijo Ayane con las mejillas infladas y los brazos cruzados

-jajaja pero igual, no puedo creer que no se hayan dado cuenta de que se fueron hasta después de media hora jajaja-se reia ahora de los padres de los chicos-pues Erza es alguien muy estricta por lo qu..-Natsu no pudo seguir hablando porque salio volando gracias a una patada de Erza ,la cual desprendía un aura negra que hizo temblar a todo el gremio

-ma-mama tranquilizate-le dijo Kazuma temblando levemente ,su madre si que daba miedo

-tsk-fue el único sonido que hizo Erza antes de irse a sentarse a la barra junto a Jellal

-pero gracias a que nos perdimos conocimos a Lucy-san ,que es muy amable-quiso darle un punto bueno Ayane

-si, tienes razon-la apoyo Kazuma

-quien es Lucy?-pregunto Lisana

-oh es cierto-hablo Levy-si la vuelven a ver me avisan que le tengo que agradecer por haberlos cuidado

-si yo tambien tengo que darle las gracias-dijo Erza

-pero quien es Lucy?-volvio a preguntar Lisana

-mmm me pregunto como sera? sera una maga igual que nosotros?-se pregunto Levy

-tal vez, y si lo es debe de ser de algún gremio o no?-dijo Erza

-pero quien es Lucy?-pregunto otra vez Lisana que se estaba aguantando las ganas de no gritar

-y si, debe de estar en algún gremio y si no le podemos decir que se una a Fairy Tail-opino Levy

-sii asi Lucy-san estara con nosotros y podremos jugar con ella-dijo Ayane feliz con la idea de que Lucy sea un miembro de Fairy Tail

-PERO QUIEN ES LUCYY?-grito Lisana ya que se le acabo la paciencia

-Lucy es la persona que ayudo a Kazuma y a Ayane a encontrarnos cuando se perdieron-le respondio Jellal

-aah ya veo-dijo Lisana-y como es ella?-les pregunto a los niños

-ella es rubia, tiene los ojos marrones y es muy amable-le contesto Kazuma

-sii ella nos compro unos helados y me regalo esto-dijo Ayane levantando el brazo mostrando una pulsera plateada con una estrella de color azul y negra en el medio

-si a mi tambien-dijo Kazuma mostrando una pulsera igual a la de Ayane solo que la estrella era de color azul y rojo

-eeh a mi no me has mostrado eso-dijieron Erza y Levy a la vez

-jeje es que se me olvido-dijo Ayane mientra se rascaba la nuca

-si a mi tambien-dijo Kazuma igual que Ayane

-a que es linda?-dijo Ayane observando la pulsera

-si, es muy linda-la apoyo su madre

-yo quiero una pulsela-se escucho la voz de un niño

-es pulsera ,Taichi-ahora se escucho la voz de una mujer que todos conocían muy bien

cuando se voltearon pudieron ver a Mirajane con el pequeño Taichi en brazos

-Mira-san-dijo Levy

-pulsela, pulsela-seguía diciendo Taichi que estiraba sus brazos como queriendo alcanzar la pulsera ,Taichi era un niño rubio y de ojos celeste.

-ah! parece que le gusto la pulsera-dijo Erza

-oh! ahora que me acuerdo Lucy-san me dio esta para Taichi-dijo Kazuma a lo que mostraba una pulsera igual a las otras pero la estrella era de color blanco y amarillo

-eeh incluso para Taichi?-dijo Levy

-pulsela pulsela-festejaba Taichi con la pulsera en sus manos

-ara como es que Lucy-san sabia de Taichi?-pregunto Mira

-acaso ustedes le hablaran de mi hijo a una desconosida?-pregunto Laxus que parecía estar un "poco" enojado

-jejeje-reian nerviosamente ambos niños

-ya Laxus tranquilizate-intento calmarlo Mira-ves Taichi parece estar muy feliz-dijo mirando como el niño jugaba con la pulsera

Laxus al ver la sonrisa de su hijo se calmo

-sucede algo Natsu?-le pregunto Lisana al ver que estaba muy callado

-eh no, no es nada-le contesto-es solo que... siento que ya conocí a alguien con ese nombre pero no se quien

-nombre?-pregunto Lisana-ah! te refieres a Lucy-dijo comprendiendo a lo que se referia-si a decir verdad yo también siento lo mismo

-si, nosotros tambien-dijo Erza mientras Levy y Gajeel asentían

-nosotros tambien sentimos eso-dijo esta vez Gray con Juvia a su lado

y así todo el gremio se sumo diciendo que también les pasaba eso y se hacían preguntas como quien podría ser? o ya la habremos conocidos? y esas cosas

-mmm-Natsu seguia pensando el por que se le hacia familiar ese nombre-mmmm-se habia sentado en una de las mesas del gremio-mmmmmmmmm-seguia pensando

-ya flamita si sigues así se te quemara el cerebro mas de lo que ya esta-le dijo Gray tratando de molestarlo

-AAH NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO RECORDAR A NADIE CON ESE NOMBRE!-grito Natsu agarrándose la cabeza sin prestarle atención a Gray

-OYE PRESTAME ATENCIÓN CUANDO TE HABLE IDIOTA-le grito Gray molesto porque lo ignoro

-A QUIEN LLAMAS IDIOTA, PERVERTIDO-le grito Natsu

-AL IDIOTA QUE TENGO EN FRENTE MIO-dijo Gray chocando su frente con la de Natsu

-BUSCAS PELEA IMBECIL?-dijo Natsu el cual tenia un aura roja alrededor suyo

-VAMOS, VERAS COMO TE PATEO EL TRASERO-le dijo Gray quien también desprendía un aura pero de color azul

y así ambos empezaron con sus típicas peleas, quemando y congelando cosas del de repente dejaron de pelear debido a que Erza los golpeo tan fuerte que salieron volando

-tsk no pueden quedarse quietos por un segundo-

-gray comenzo-dijo Natsu con un chichón en la cabeza

-eso no es cierto-se defendio este

-fuiste tu el que me llamo idiota-le dijo Natsu

-eso es porque tu me ignoraste ,idiota-dijo Gray mirando hacia el costado enojado

-a quien le dices idiota, imbecil-le dijo Natsu

-y a quien mas qu..-oigan-Gray se vio interrumpido por una voz de ultratumba, se empezaron a dar vuelta lentamente para ver a una Erza con una aura negra y los ojos brillantes de un color rojo-acaso se están peleando de nuevo?-

-c-cla-caro que no, somos amigos, v-ves?-le contesto Gray abrazando a Natsu de los hombros y temblando de piez a cabeza

-a-aye-fue lo unico que dijo Natsu temblando igual que Gray

-bien,asi esta mejor-dijo Erza antes de irse a sentar

-jajajaja-se oia como se reia Ayane por ver a sus tios asi de asustados-no me canso de verlos asi-se burlaba la pelinegra

-al final todos le tienen miedo a mama ,incluso papa-dijo Kazuma soltando un suspiro

-jeje-Jellal solo rio nervioso ya que su hijo tenia razon, amaba a Erza y le encantaba verla sonrojarse por el pero cuando esta enojada dá mucho miedo

Erza estaba ajena a todo esto ya que estaba comiendo su querido pastel de fresa y cuando empieza a comer pastel no le importa lo que pasa a su alrededor

* * *

**EN OTRO LADO** **DE LA CIUDAD**

-Loke, porque te has tardado tanto en aparecer?-le dijo Lucy a Loke que recién aparecía-se supone que hoy entrenaríamos-

-lo siento, es que el rey me mando a llamar-le dijo el pelinaranja

-el rey?-dijo a lo que Loke asentia- y que era lo que queria?-le pregunto intrigada

-em eso te lo dire despues, si?-le dijo un poco nervioso

-esta bien-le contesto un tanto insegura

Loke abrazo derrepente a Lucy por los hombros

-te sentiste sola lo que no estuve contigo hoy?-loke no cambio nada en esos seis años

-no realmente-le contesto un poco incomoda-la verdad es que hoy me diverti mucho

-en serio? que fue lo que hiciste?-le pregunto Loke curioso

-conoci a los hijo de Erza y Levy, son taan lindos-le conto emocionada mientras juntaba sus manos sobre su pecho y los recordaba

-LOS HIJOS DE ERZA Y LEVY?-grito este sorprendidos

-si, pero no grites-le dijo la rubia con las manos tapandose los oídos

-lo siento, pero no sabia que erza tuviera un hijo y que levy también-le dijo loke-y como se llaman?

-el hijo de Erza se llama Kazuma y la hija de Levy Ayane son super tierno y divertido y a pesar que solo tienen seis años son muy maduros para esa edad

-ya veo

-sabes?, Kazuma tiene el color de cabello y ojos de Erza pero es identico a Jellal y Ayane tiene el color de cabello de Gajeel pero los ojos y la cara lo saco de Levy-chan

Lucy estaba muy contenta por haber conocidos a sus sobrinos aunque estos no lo supieran

-ah! y tambien me contaron que Mira-san y Laxus tiene un hijo

-QUEE? EN SERIO?-grito mas sorprendido que antes

-si se llama Taichi y tiene dos años-Lucy parecia tener un aura brillante con flores a su alrededor-y al parecer Juvia esta embarazada por lo que me dijieron

-los unicos que quedarian serian Lisana y Natsu

toda la aura brillante de Lucy desaparecio apenas Loke dijo eso

-s-si tienes razon

Lucy ahora estaba alejada del pelinaranja agachada con un aura azul a su alrededor

-a-ah lo siento, yo no...-

Lucy nego con la cabeza, diciendolo asi que no hace falta disculparse-esta bien, no importa, despues de todo ellos estan juntos-

-sabes les regale unas pulseras a lo niños-le conto tratando de cambiar de tema

-niños?-pregunto sin entender

-Kazuma, Ayane y Taichi-le respondio- _se lo conte recien_ _y_ _ya lo olvido-_ penso la rubia-eran pulseras del mundo celestial

-ya veo,me hubiera gustado conocerlos-

-si,oh y Loke mañana empezaremos a entrenar-

-si-

EN EL GREMIO

-mmm-Wendy observaba las tres pulseras ,que les habia pedido a los niños, detenidamente y luego miraba a las madres de estos

-que sucede Wendy?-le pregunto romeo que se acerco junto a los niños

-nada solo estaba observando-le respondio

-pasa algo?-pregunto Erza que al ver como Wendy observaba las pulseras decidio acercarse junto a Levy y Mira

-es que la pulsera de Kazuma-kun es de color azul y rojo ,no?-dijo mientras agarraba la pulsera de Kazuma

-si-

-y tu tienes el pelo rojo y el de Jellal-san es azul-ahora la miraba a Erza

-y la de Ayane-chan es azul y negra y Levy-san tiene el pelo azul y el Gajeel-san es negro, al igual que la de Taichi es de color blanco y amarillo al igual que el cabello de Mira-san y el de Laxus-san-

-ooh tienes razon-le dijo Levy al darse cuenta de eso

-tal vez solo es coincidensia-les dijo Jellal que habia escuchado todo

-pero todas son igual al color de cabello de ustedes-dijo Romeo refiriéndose a los padres de los niños

-pero es solo coincidencia-hablo Gajeel

-y aunque sea coincidencia es raro , porque todos aquí sentimos que conocíamos a alguien con el nombre de Lucy y esta persona que se llama Lucy le da unas pulseras a los niños que tienen el mismo color del cabello de sus padres, ademas-dijo Wendy a lo que agarraba la pulsera de Ayane y miraba la parte de taras de la estrella-esta tiene la letra "L" atrás del color azul y la letra "G" taras del color negro y es lo mismo que las otras, la de Kazuma tiene las letra "E" y "J" y la de taichi tiene las letra "M" y "L" que son las iniciales de sus nombres-les contó refiriéndose a los padres de los niños y les mostraba las pulseras a estos

-tienes razón-dijo Jellal

-es como si se hubieran hecho justo para ellos-dijo Romeo

todos se quedaron en silencio ya que eso era muy extraño

-si llegamos a encontrarnos con lucy le preguntaremos por esto-dijo Erza seria

-si-dijeron todos serios igual que Erza

-bueno dejemos ese asunto de lado ,se esta haciendo tarde así que sera mejor que se vallan a sus casas-les dijo Mirajane con una dulce sonrisa

-Mira tiene razón, vamos Kazuma-lo llamo Erza junto a Jellal

-nosotros también nos vamos-dijo Levy a lo que se iva junto a Ayane y Gajeel

-adiós-los despidió mira con una sonrisa y así la gente empezó a irse a su casa

todos con un mismo pensamiento-_quien es lucy?-_

* * *

**bueno espero que le haya gustado voy a tardar en subir los otros capitulos porque tengo que ponerme a estudiar pero voy a tratar de escribir todos los días **

**sharik21 y anacoreta gracias por sus comentarios**

**oh y si quieren me pueden ayudar con algunos consejos para como escribir mejor una historia**

**bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4 :el entrenamiento

**holaa perdón por tardar tanto en subir pero mi papa se olvido de pagar el Internet así que nos lo cortaron y no pude entrar y ademas tenia que estudiar para la escuela. perdoon**

**Aunque tu me olvides yo no lo ****haré**

**cap.4 el entrenamiento**

* * *

-bien estas lista?-le pregunto Loke a Lucy

-si-le contesto

-entonces vamos-dijo a lo que ambos empezaban a caminar hacia una casa algo vieja

_**se preguntaran que es lo que esta pasando?**_ **bueno lo que pasa es...**

**HACE UNAS HORAS**

-ábrete puerta del león, leo-dijo Lucy invocando a Loke

-mm Lucy que sucede?-le pregunto el pelinaranja

-Loke, acaso se te olvido que hoy entrenaríamos?-le pregunto enojada Lucy

-c-claro que no Lucy, como crees-le dijo Loke rascándose la nuca nervioso

-debes tomarte esto mas en serio solo falta un año para eso-dijo la rubia a lo que bajaba la mirada

-si lose, pero Lucy tu ya eres fuerte no entiendo para que quieres seguir entrenando-

-porque... tengo que aprender a controlar mi poder para que no pase lo que va a pasar, otra vez-

-pero Lucy no fue tu culpa, tu ni siquiera sabias que tenias ese poder-

-si pero si hubiera sido mas fuerte...-eso no importa-la interrumpió Loke-bien, ya no hablemos de eso, empezaremos a entrenar así que espera aquí, que iré a hacer algo

-algo? que vas a hacer?-

-iré a buscar algo para el entrenamiento-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

después de unos veinte minutos Loke volvió

-y que fuiste a hacer?-

-fui a buscar esto- dijo mostrandole un papel con una dirección

-una dirección?-le pregunto al no comprender

-si, la dirección de un gremio oscuro, es pequeño así que no habrá problemas-

-y para que necesitamos la dirección de un gremio oscuro?-

-para tu entrenamiento, vas a tener que derrotar a este gremio, esto te ayudara a aumentar tu fuerza

-ooh, ya veo-

-yo estaré ahí contigo por si necesitas ayuda-

-esta bien-

-bien, vamos-

ambos se encaminaron hacia el gremio oscuro tardaron unos 30 minutos en llegar,al llegar se quedaron parados a unos metros del gremio

-bien estas lista?-le pregunto loke

-si-le contesto

-entonces vamos-dijo a lo que empezaron a caminar hacia el gremio

al llegar a la puerta Loke la abrió de una patada ganándose las miradas de todos allí dentro

-quienes son ustedes?-le pregunto de mala manera uno

-son menos de lo que creí-le dijo Loke a Lucy sin prestarle atención al hombre

-les hemos hecho una pregunta, idiotas-le dijo otro hombre levantándose de donde estaba sentado

-Lucy encárgate de ellos-le dijo Loke yendo a un rincón

-si-

Lucy ataco a uno de los hombres empezando así una batalla de todos contra Lucy

-acaso crees que tu sola nos podrás vencer, muñequita-

-sera mejor que no me subestimen-

-Lucy recuerda que no deben verte eso!-le grito Loke desde donde estaba

-ya lo se-

Lucy esquivaba los ataques de los hombres mientras a la vez los atacaba con su látigo aun no había invocado a ningún espíritu ya que ella lo quería hacer sola, sin estar luchando, la capa que siempre usaba se le cayo, mostrando así su muy desarrollado cuerpo, llevaba puesto un short corto negro , una remera mangas cortas color azul, botas bajas marrones y unos guantes hasta el codo cortado en los dedos color negro

-toma esto mujer estúpida-

uno de los hombres ataco a Lucy por detrás haciendo que se estrellara con una de las mesas antes de que pudiera levantarse otro hombre se le acerco corriendo con la intención de patearla.

-ugh-

lucy se levanto y miro, aun le quedaban unos cuantos por derrotar ya había derrotado a la mayoría.

-bien , es hora de terminar-

agarro su látigo el cual había soltado debido al golpe y lo enrollo en una mesa cerca de ella, para luego golpearlos a los hombres que quedaban con esta, noqueandolos al momento.

-para ser un gremio no utilizaron magia, que idiotas-

Loke se acerco a Lucy y la miro estaba un poco herida pero nada grave, fijo su vista en el brazo izquierdo en el cual se podía ver una extraña marca

-mira si te llegaban a ver esto Lucy, debes ser mas cuidadosa-dijo agarrándole el brazo

-e-esa marca-escucharon una voz-no puedes ser, esa marca es de...-

-ah!-Lucy rápidamente oculto su brazo tras su espalda

el hombre se le acerco a Lucy y le agarro el brazo tocándole la marca que tenia. la marca estaba en su antebrazo era una puerta con los doce signos del zodiaco a su alrededor y una llave negra con detalles dorados en el centro de la puerta.

-solo he visto esta marca en libros-

Lucy retiro su brazo rápidamente y se puso su capa-esto es malo Lucy, vio tu marca y parece que sabe que es-le susurro Loke

-si sera mejor que nos vallamos , pero primero hay que hacer algo con el-también le susurro Lucy

-lo dejaremos inconsciente y nos vamos ,tal vez se olvide de ti-le propuso Loke

-bien-acepto Lucy

-esta marca significa que tu eres...-el hombre cayo inconsciente debido a que Loke le pego un fuerte golpe en la nuca

-listo, vamos Lucy-

-si-

ambos empezaron a correr, cuando estaban por un bosque Loke freno de repente

-que sucede, Loke?-

-escucha Lucy, es muy probable que ese hombre se acuerde de ti así que desde ahora hay que tener cuidado tal vez aparezcan personas en busca de tu poder por lo que nos mantendremos ocultos durante un tiempo-

-esta bien-

empezaron a caminar mas tranquilos hasta que se hizo de noche y decidieron acampar.

-mañana entrenaras con Capricornio para manejar mejor tu magia-

-si-

AL OTRO DIA EN EL GREMIO

-KAZUMA! el descanso ya termino!-se escucho el grito de Erza.

-pe-pero mama apenas pasaron 2 minutos-se quejo el pelirrojo

-ESO ES TIEMPO SUFICIENTE!-le volvió a gritar Erza

-papa ayudamee-le suplico Kazuma a Jellal

-E-Erza no crees que es demasiado no han parado de entrenar desde la mañana-dijo Jellal

-Jellal ,no olvides que este es su castigo-dijo Erza con un aura negra rodeándola-o acaso tu también quieres entrenar con nosotros

-eh? n-no yo estoy bien jeje-se rió nerviosamente el peliazul

-papaaa-

-lo siento hijo ,es tu castigo-

Erza y Kazuma estaba entrenando afuera del gremio, Jellal ,Levy , Ayane, Gray y Juvia los estaban observando, Ayane se reía de su amigo pelirrojo,mientras su madre leía a su lado

-mama, que estas leyendo?-

-un libro-

-eso ya lo se pero como se llama el libro?-le dijo algo molesta por la ironía de su madre

-Romeo y Julieta-

-ooh lo estas leyendo otra vez?-

-si-

-me dejas leer contigo?-

-no-

-eeh porque no?-

-aun estas castigada que no se te olvide-

Ayane no dijo nada mas solo se cruzo de brazos y permaneció callada

-ooh aun siguen entrenando?-apareció Natsu con Lisana

-si-le contesto Levy

-bien creo que me uniré a ellos-dijo agarrando su hombro derecho mientras lo daba giros

-estas seguro Natsu, recuerda que es Erza-le dijo Lisana

-si, no pasa nada. hey Erza deja que entrene yo también!-le grito

2 hora después

-E-Erza déjame de-descansar un poco-

-que sucede Natsu, ya te cansaste?-se burlo Gray

-cállate, tu no aguantaría ni 10 minutos-

Gray enojado de que lo haya subestimado se para y se dirige hacia Natsu-veras que aguanto mas que tu ¡hey Erza yo también entrenare!-

-ooh parece que hoy todos quieren entrenar-

-Gray-sama-dijo preocupada Juvia

-es-esperen ya descanse demasiado-dijo Natsu parándose

-eeh? pero si acabas de decir que descansarías-le dijo Lisana

-no importa, volveré a entrenar, no perderé contra Gray-

-así que es por eso-dijo Lisana suspirando

-bien, empecemos-dijo Erza

-esperen yo también entrenare con ustedes-apareció Gajeel

-em a mi también me gustaría entrenar-dijo Wendy

-esta bien-les dijo Erza

-ahora si empecemos-

y así todos empezaron a entrenar terminando muy cansados gracias a Erza.

* * *

**otra vez , perdon por haber tardado tanto. espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si les gusto dejen reviews porfis y si no les gusto tambien asi se como hacerlo para la proxima**

**eso es todo**

**chauu : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**bueno aca esta el capitulo 5 iva a subirlo antes pero estuve enferma y no pude ,perdon . este capitulo es un poco mas largo espero que les guste**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Aunque tu me olvides yo no lo hare**

**Cap.5 el reencuentro**

* * *

Era de noche y Lucy estaba profundamente dormida en el medio del bosque habia estado entrenando y ocultandose durante dos semanas por lo que estaba muy cansada,estaba sola porque Loke habia vuelto al mundo estelar ya que el tambien necesitaba descansar y Lucy lo mando de vuelta al mundo estelar diciendole que ella estaria bien . Estaba todo silencioso no habia ningun ruido, hasta que se escucho como unos arbustos se movian y de estos salieron dos hombres que se acercaron a Lucy

-es ella cierto?-Dijo uno de los hombres

-no lo se, fijate si tiene la marca-Le dijo el otro

Uno de los hombres se agacho y con cuidado levanto el brazo izquierdo de Lucy viendole la marca,confirmando su duda.

-es ella-Dijo sonriendo

-bien atala antes de que se despierte y quitale sus llaves-Le ordeno

-jeje de seguro pagaran mucho dinero por ella-El hombre ato a Lucy de manos y pies y le puso una venda en los ojos y boca por si despertaba

-bien vamonos-

**AL OTRO DIA EN EL GREMIO**

Al haber pasado dos semanas, el castigo de Kazuma se termino, al fin descansaria del entrenamiento duro de su madre y podria comer su muy amado pastel de fresas ,aunque eso tendria que haber podido hacerlo hace una semana pero como Kazuma se quejo del entrenamiento que le daba su madre esta le agrego otra semana mas sin poder comer.Y Ayane ya podia leer todos los libro que quisiera ya que Ayane se la paso esas dos semanas enteras persiguiendo a su madre diciendole-mama por favor dejame leer por favor por favor por favor-la paciencia de levy se agoto y termino cediendo a dejarla leer ,as que ya puede leer y entrenar con su padre.

-tiaa miraaaaaa-Apareci corriendo Kazuma

-que sucede Kazuma-kun-

-por favor dame una rebanada de pastel-Pidio desesperado

-esta bien-Mira se fue por el pastel-aqui tienes-

Kazuma agarro un pedazo de pastel y se lo llevo a la boca inmediatamente cuando lo trago sus mejillas se pusieron rosada-que ricooo-

-que raro eres Kazuma-le dijo Ayane pero el pelirrojo no le presto atencion-mama hoy salio un nuevo libro me lo compras por favoor-le pidio con ojitos de cachorros

-esta bien dile a tu padre que te acompañe-

-eh? y yo porque?-Dijo Gajeel

-porque si-Le dijo Levy con voz de ultratumba, estaba enojada porque fue ella la que tuvo que aguantar a Ayane todo el dia persiguiendola mientras Gajeel se la pasaba comiendo hierro o peleando con Natsu y Gray.

-e-esta bien, vamos Ayane-Dijo asustado por su esposa mientras Ayane solo se reía burlonamente de su padre

Natsu que estaba en el tablero de misiones habia visto como Gajeel se asusto de Levy y no pudo evitar ponerse a reir cuando paro de reirse agarro una mision y se fue hacia donde estaba Lisana

-hey, Lisana hagamos un trabajo , ya escoji uno solo tenemos que atrapar a unos ladrones-le dijo mostrandole el papel

-esta bien deja que valla a buscar unas cosa y nos vamos, esparame en la estacion si?-

-queee? iremos en tren por que no mejor vamos caminando-Dijo sintiendo nauseas de solo pensar que se tendria que subir a esa cosa

-no Natsu, hay que ir a otra ciudad y queda muy lejos-

-esta bien, te esperaremos en la estacion con Happy-Le dijo sin animos

-si, nos vemos alli-

Natsu y Happy se dirigian hacia la estacion de trenes cuando se escucha una gran explosion , debido a la explosion salia mucho humo que no dejaba ver nada solamente se escuchaban los gritos de las personas.

-que fue eso?-Dijo Natsu mientras corria hacia donde escucho la explosion

-no lo se-dijo Happy que volaba al lado de Natsu

Cuando estaban llegando al lugar donde sucedio la explosion , una persona choca contra Natsu causando asi que este cayera.

-oye ten mas cuida... eh?-

Cuando Natsu vio bien con quien se habia chocado vio que era una chica rubia y que por alguna razon tenia los ojos vendado al igual que la boca y tambien tenia las manos atadas-_como puede andar corriendo asi_-penso extrañado

-mm mmm-Hizo la chica queriendo decir algo

-que?-Dijo Natsu sin entender

La chica le dio la espalda y movia sus manos

-Creo que quiere que la desates-Le dijo Happy a lo que la chica asintio

-aah era eso , por que no lo dijiste antes-Le dijo mientras la desataba

-creo que es obvio de por que no lo hizo-Dijo Happy con una gotita en su cabeza al estilo anime

Apenas Natus termino de desatarla la chica se saco la venda de los ojos y de la boca y empezo a correr a la direccion de donde ocurrio la explosion no sin antes haber dicho gracias.

-de nada-Le grito en respuesta al gracias

-ne Natsu-Lo llamo Happy

-mmm-Le dijo este

-no tenemos que ir a la estacion-

-aah maldicion, tienes razon lo olvide por completo-grito a lo que empezaba a correr

Cuando Natsu por fin llego a la estacion con Happy, Lisana ya los estaba esperando

-Natsu por que te has tardado tanto? ya perdimos el tren-

-lo siento pero podemos ir caminando no?-

-no ya es tarde tendremos que ir mañana-dijo Lisana cruzandose de brazos

-eeh? pero si...-

Natsu no pudo continuar ya que vio como la chica de hace un rato venia corriendo a su direccion con unos hombres persiguiendola

-es la chica de hoy-Le dijo Happy

-ah! esta herida-Dijo Lisana al ver como se agarraba su brazo derecho del cual se podia ver sangre

Lisana se acerco y agarro a la chica antes de que cayera al suelo

-hey tu! suelta a esa chica-le dijo unos de los hombres a Lisana

-quienes son ustedes?-les dijo Lisana

-eso no te importa-dijo acercandose el hombre-solo dame a la chica, que pague mucho dinero por ella-

-ustedes le hicieron eso?-le pregunto Natsu refiriendose a la herida de la chica

-quien sabe?-le respondio con una sonrisa burlona

-entonces no se la daremos-le dijo Lisana agarrando bien a la chica

-si eso quieres-dijo el hombre acercandose a Lisana-lo haremos por las malas-el hombre golpeo en el estomago a Lisana causando as que soltara a la chica

-Lisana!-grito preocupado Natsu

Lisana no podia hablar ya que el golpe le quito el aire, Natsu enojado por esto iba a golpear al hombre pero la chica se le adelanto pegandole una patada en la cara

-maldita-le dijo el hombre agarrandose la cara

-ellos no tienen nada que ver, no los metas en esto-le dijo refiriendose a Natsu y a Lisana

-esta bien, esta bien, solo tienes que venir con nosotros-le dijo el hombre

-eso nunca-

-oooh o sea que ya no te importa lo que le pase a tus amigos?-dijo mientras movia unas llaves en sus manos

-cuando...?-dijo la chica sorprendida mirando a donde tendrian que estar las llaves

-jeje no tienes que confiarte mucho, ahora solo ven con nosotros y te las dare-

Cuando la chica dio solo un paso Natsu ya habia acabado con todos los hombres y se acerco a uno de ellos y agarro las llaves

-esto es tuyo, cierto?-le dijo tirandole las llaves para que las agarrara

-si, gracias-dijo agarrandolas

-al parecer son muy importantes para ti-le dijo Happy acercandose

-si..., mucho-al terminar de decir esto la chica cae desmayada

-o-oe-le dijo Natsu

-al parecer no esta herida solo del brazo-dijo Lisana observando a la chica-hay que llevarla con Wendy para que la cure-

-esta bien-dijo Natsu agarrando a la chica estilo princesa

Cuando Natsu ,Lisana y Happy llegaron al gremio todos se sorprendieron de ver que traian a una chica herida, al verlos mirajane se les acerco

-que paso? no se iban de mision? y quien es esa chica?-

-em no paso nada, Natsu y yo llegamos tarde y perdimos el tren por eso no fuimos a la mision y no sabemos quien es ella pero esta herida-le contesto Happy

-bueno sera mejor que Wendy la revise-

-si, por eso la trajimos aqui-

-Natsu, aqui esta Wendy-aparecio Lisana que habia ido a buscar a Wendy

-llevemosla a la enfermeria-dijo Wendy dirigiendose all

Cuando llegaron a la enfermeria Natsu dejo a la chica en una cama y Wendy empezo a curarla

-va a estar bien-les dijo Wendy-no tenia heridas graves solo la del brazo

-y entonces porque se desmayo-pregunto Natsu

-tal vez porque perdio algo sangre y porque al parecer agoto su magia-

-aah-dijo entendiendo Natsu

-por ahora sera mejor que descanse-

Todos salieron y dejaron sola a la chica, cuando salieron todos los demas se le acercaron

-quien era esa chica?, porque estaba herida? donde la conocieron?-esas y otras mas preguntas les hacian los miembros del gremio

-no sabemos quien es, la estaban persiguiendo y nosotros la ayudamos-resumio todo Lisana

Todos volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada

-mira dame una hamburguesa-le pidio Natsu

-y a mi dame pescado-pidio Happy

-si, enseguida-dijo yendo a buscar la comida-aqui tienen-

Paso una hora desde que Natsu ,Lisana y Happy habian llegado con la chica. Natsu estaba peleandose con Gray como siempre y Erza no estaba para detenerlos , se estaban por sumar los demas de no ser por que escucharon a alguien

-p-porque estoy aqui?-

Era la chica que se habia despertado

-oh ya te despertaste-le dijo Lisana

-porque estoy aqui?-volvio a preguntar

-ah! eso es porque te desmayaste y te trajimos para que Wendy te curara-le dijo Natsu

-Wendy?-la chica instintivamente miro a la peliazul a lo que esta le sonrio-gracias-

-no, no fue nada-le contesto Wendy

-gracias por todo pero ya debo irme-le dijo a todos haciendo una reverencia, se le acerco a Natsu y a Lisana

-muchas gracias por haberme ayudado hoy-

-de nada-le dijo Lisana

-bueno em adios-

La chica estaba por salir cuando las puertas del gremio se abren de golpe y de esta entraron Kazuma y Ayane corriendo y atras de ellos Erza y Levy pero caminado

-Ayane devuelveme mi helado-le grito Kazuma persiguiendo a la pelinegra

-no, tu tiraste el mio-

-ya te dije que lo siento, y ademas no fue culpa mia-

-si fue tu culpa , tu me pusiste el pie-le dijo frenando y dandose vuelta para mirarlo

-no es cierto, yo solo me estaba estirando y tu pasaste corriendo-dijo frenando al frente de ella

-tu lo hiciste a proposito-

-claro que no-

-que si-

-que no-

Y asi siguieron hasta que Erza y Levy se les acercaron y les pegaron un golpe en la cabeza, ellos con las manos en la cabeza donde los habian golpeado se dieron vuelta para mirar a sus madres con pequeñas gotitas de lagrimas en los ojos

-MAMA!-dijieron ambos a la vez

-ya dejen de pelear!-dijieron tambien Erza y Levy a la vez

-ah! mi helado-dijo Ayane ya que por el golpe el helado se le cayo.

-que sucede?-pregunto Erza al ver como todos los miraban o mas bien miraban atras de ellos . Al ver que no era que los miraban a ellos se dio vuelta y vio a una chica rubia estampada en la pared, ya que como esta estaba muy cerca de la puerta para irse ,recibio el golpe de lleno cuando los niños la abrieron

-quien es ella?-pregunto a lo que Levy, Kazuma y Ayane miraron a donde estaba la chica

-itaii-se quejo la chica tocandose la cara

-Lucy-san!-gritaron Kazuma y Ayane a la vez

-Kazuma, Ayane-

-que haces aqui y que te paso?-dijo Kazuma al ver las vendas que tenia

-no paso nada solo...-

-tu eres Lucy?-pregunto Levy interrumpiendola

-s-si-dijo algo nerviosa de volver a ver a todos sus amigo otra vez

-que bien-dijo feliz Levy-hace tiempo queria verte para agradecerte por haber ayudado a Ayane y Kazuma-

-si tiene razon-dijo Erza acercanodese-gracias-

-n-no, no fue nada-

-ooh asi que tu eres Lucy-se le acerco Lisana

-s-si-

-eres muy linda-dijo Juvia acercandose-no seras una rival de amor o si?-

-eh? n-no-

-que bien-dijo Juvia con una sonrisa

-oh! si no me presente-dijo Levy-yo soy Levy Mcgarden y soy la mama de Ayane-

-yo soy Erza Scarlet y soy la mama de Kazuma-

-yo soy Jellal Fernandes, soy el padre de Kazuma-aparecio Jellal

-y yo soy Gajeel Redfox , papa de Ayane-se presento sorpresivamente el pelinegro

-em , yo soy Lucy Heartfilia-se presento tambien esta-lo siento pero ya debo irme, fue un gusto conocerlos-

-eeh? ya te vas?-le pregunto Ayane

-s-si ya debo , irme otro dia vendre a visitarte si?-le dijo Lucy

-esta bien-dijo sin muchos animos

-a-adios-

Cuando estaba a punto de salir del gremio, aparece loke

-hola Lucy, como est...-paro al ver las heridas de Lucy-QUE TE PASO?!-

-nada-

-como nada y esas vendas?-

-no es nada, vamonos-

-a donde?-pregunto y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el gremio y que todos los miraban-que haces aqui?-le pregunto

-ellos me ayudaron-

-ayudarte? con las heridas?-pregunto sin saber a que se referia , Lucy solo asintio

-ya veo, bueno ya que estamos aqui porque no se los dices?-le pregunto

-que? a que te refieres?-quiso hacerce la desentendida

-Lucyy-dijo este un poco enojado

-p-pero...-

-Lucy tu eras la que decia que habia que decirselos-

-pero aun no estoy lista-

-Lucy, solo falta un año-

Los del gremio solo los observaban sin entender primero aparece un chico de la nada y despues le dice a la chica que les diga algo ¿que les tenia que decir?

-agh esta bien-acepto rendida Lucy

Lucy y Loke se acercaron a los demas

-que sucede?-pregunto Levy

-hay algo que tengo que decirles, aunque no se si me creeran-les dijo Lucy

-y que es?-pregunto esta vez Erza

-bueno ,la verdad es que yo... ya los conozco a ustedes-

-que?-dijeron todos sin entender

-que yo ya los conozco a ustedes, los conozco desde hace mas de 7 años-

-eso es imposible-dijo Gray-sino ya te hubieramos reconocido-

-lo que pasa es que a ustedes se les borraron los recuerdos que tenian de mi-

-y como paso eso?-pregunto Mira

-bueno, digamos que en cierta forma es mi culpa-

-tu nos borraste los recuerdos?-pregunto Lisana

-no, fue culpa de mi poder-

-tu poder?-

-si-dijo Lucy mirando a todos-ustedes no deben tener ningun recuerdo de lo que paso hace 6 años-

-a que te refieres?-le pregunto Erza

-se refiere al dia en que ustedes despertaron y toda la ciudad estaba destruida y no sabian porque-les dijo Loke

-tu sabes que paso?-pregunto Natsu

-si-respondio Lucy-lo que paso ese dia fue...

* * *

**hasta aca llega el capitulo 5, como vieron este capitulo es mas largo que los otros, y como ya dije no lo subi antes por que estaba enferma perdoon espero que le haya gustado el capitulo si les gusto dejen reviews y sino bueno, diganme que no les gusto y veo si puedo arreglarlo si?:)**

**oh y yo quiero subir lo que hizo lucy en este capitulo pero nose ustedes que dicen lo subo o sigo con el capitulo que sigue?**

**eso es todo chauu**


	6. Chapter 6

**PEERDOON otra vez , no lo pude subir por que otra vez estuve enferma tenia fiebre todavía me duele un poco la cabeza pero quería subir el capitulo este capitulo se trata de lo que le paso a lucy en el día que se encontró con natsu y los demás . no sabia que titulo ponerle así que lo dejo sin espero que no les moleste**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Aunque tu me olvides yo no lo haré**

**cap** **6**

* * *

Lucy y Loke estaban caminando por un bosque ambos parecían estar cansados, ya que habían estado entrenando las dos semanas enteras y también tenían que estar escondiéndose ahora que sabían que persiguen a Lucy, Loke no había vuelto ni una sola vez al mundo estelar por ayudar a Lucy

-Loke, deberías volver-Le dijo Lucy-has estado dos semanas sin ir al mundo estelar debes estar muy cansado-

-estoy bien Lucy, no te preocupes-Le dijo el pelinaranja aunque su cara decía lo contrario-ademas ahora que te persiguen no te puedo dejar sola-

-yo estaré bien, no soy tan débil sabes?-Le dijo con una sonrisa

-ya se que no eres débil, pero es por las dudas-

-estaré bien, así que vuelve, ademas también esta capricornio y los demás para ayudarme-Trato de convencerlo Lucy

-si lo se, pero igual me quedare-

Lucy paro de caminar y Loke al darse cuenta de esto también paro

-que pasa?-Le pregunto el pelinaranja

-Loke te agradezco que quieras estar conmigo, pero no quiero que te sobreesfuerzes así que vuelve por favor, yo estaré bien-Le dijo Lucy

-Lucy-Dijo Loke y esta lo miro con cara suplicante a lo que el soltó un suspiro-esta bien-se resigno Lucy solo sonrío complaciente-pero si pasa algo me llamas-le dijo apuntándola

-si,si tu solo descansa-

-bueno ,adios-se despidió Loke

-adios-tambien se despidió Lucy

Lucy se estiro y empezó a buscar un lugar en el cual pueda descansar hasta que llego a un río y decidió descansar cerca de ahí, se acostó e inmediatamente se durmió . Estaba durmiendo cuando empieza a sentirse incomoda, intento moverse pero no podía, sentía los pies y las manos como apretadas por algo, abrió los ojos pero seguía viendo todo negro, intento hablar pero no podía, así que pensó que sentía algo que le apretaba los pies y las manos porque estaba atada y que no podía ver ni hablar por que le vendaron los ojos y la boca-maldicion, me descuide-penso la rubia . empezó a concentrarse, muchas veces había entrenado con los ojos vendados, así que solo debía escuchar atentamente a su alrededor, escuchaba a hombres susurrando así que no sabia que decían, también escuchaba el galope de los caballos, por lo que supo que estaba en una carreta, por las voces supo que eran un total de 3 hombre si lograba desatarse los derrotaría . empezó a moverse para ver si podía deslizar sus manos, pero lo único que conseguía era que le doliera , dejandole las muñecas rojas-agh no puedo soltarme-penso mientras seguia moviendose

-YA QUEDATE QUIETA!-le grito uno de los hombres

Lucy solo hizo unos sonidos extra os ya que no podía hablar porque tenia la boca vendada

-bien, ya llegamos-escucho a uno de los hombres en el momento que sentía que paraban

Lucy sintió como unos de los hombres la alzaba y la ponía , aparentemente, encima de su hombro, los hombres se bajaron de la carreta con Lucy y entraron a un edificio algo viejo . Dentro del edificio no parecía tan viejo , había un par de mesas y lo que parecía un mini-bar y unos cuantos hombres.

-bien, aquí esta la chica, cuanto nos darán por ella?-pregunto uno de los hombres dejando a Lucy en el suelo.

-es ella?-le pregunto uno de los hombres que estaban en el edificio.

-claro que es ella-dijo el hombre mientras le mostraba la marca de Lucy.

-traigan el dinero chicos-le ordeno a los demás el del gremio

después de unos minutos los hombres aparecieron con una bolsa de dinero

-aquí tienes-

-que acaso me vendieron?-penso Lucy

-no pensé que enserio existieras-le hablo el hombre a Lucy levantándola estilo princesa-pero cuando me dijeron que encontraron a la chica que tenia tal poder me dije que yo era el único que debería tenerlo-

Lucy empezó a moverse y a hacer sonidos como queriendo decir algo-_el único que debería tenerlo? no soy un objeto como para que digas eso, idiota_-pensó molesta

-llévenla a una habitación-

Los hombres agarraron a Lucy y la llevaron a una habitación, le sacaron la venda los ojos y la boca

-que están haciendo? desatenme-les dijo Lucy

-como si fuéramos hacerlo, no somos idiotas-

-aunque no creo que puedas hacer algo sin tus llaves-dijo uno moviendo las llaves de Lucy en sus manos

-que...?-Lucy miro a donde tendrían que estar sus llaves y no estaban-regresamelas-

-si, claro-dijo irónicamente-nos vemos-y se fue de la habitación

-debo recuperar mis llaves-se dijo Lucy moviéndose para poder soltarse pero no podía, los nudos estaban muy ajustados . siguió intentándolo hasta que un sonido extraño la distrajo, se quedo unos segundos en silencio y otra vez se escucho ese sonido y fue ahí que se dio cuanta que el sonido salio de su estomago lo que significaba que tenia hambre-_no he comido nada, muero de hambre_-penso Lucy . En ese momento aparece una mujer vestida de sirvienta con una bandeja de comida y la deja en una mesita que estaba al lado e la cama. agarro un plato de sopa que estaba en la bandeja y se acerco a Lucy quien se había sentado cuando la vio entrar

-quien eres tu?-le pregunto Lucy a la mujer

-soy Sakura, la sirvienta del señor Akira-le dijo mientras extendía la cuchara con sopa hacia Lucy para que esta la tomara

-tienen sirvienta estando en un lugar como este?-le dijo ya que el edificio era algo viejo

-oh te refieres a esto?-le dijo refiriéndose al edificio-el amo solo lo usa cuando hace negocios con gremios oscuros-le volvió a extender la cuchara para que tomara

-oh ya veo-Lucy llevo su boca a la cuchara y tomo la sopa

Cuando la sirvienta termino de darle de comer a Lucy se retiro de la habitación-_eso estuvo delicioso_-pensó satisfecha Lucy-ah! no es momento de relajarme tengo que pensar en una forma de recuperar mis llaves-empezó a moverse de nuevo para tratar de soltarse, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y de esta entraron do hombres que agarraron a Lucy se la llevaron

-oigan a donde me llevan, suéltenme-gritaba Lucy moviéndose

-ya quédate quieta-

-señorita, solo queremos llevarla a otro lado-le dijo la sirvienta Sakura que estaba al lado del que parecía ser Akira, era un hombre de mas o menos 25 años, cabello rojo y ojos color negro.

-a donde me quieren llevar y donde están mis llaves?-

-tus llaves las tengo yo y te llevaremos a mi casa-

-y porque me llevaras a tu casa?-

-pues por que tu vivirás ahí a partir de ahora-

-eh? que quieres decir con eso?-le pregunto sin entender la razón

-por que tu seras mi esposa-le respondió con una sonrisa

-QUEE?-grito Lucy-_es lindo pero nunca me casaría con el_-penso Lucy

-lo que has escuchado, bien vendale los ojos y la boca-le ordeno a uno de sus hombres

-espera, que..?-a Lucy le taparon la boca y los ojos

-hago esto porque no quiero que conozcas el camino y por si se te ocurre gritar-le dijo Akira

-mmm mmm-Lucy se movia para que los hombres la soltaran_-suéltenme de una vez-_pensaba Lucy

-bien, subanla al carro-le ordeno a los hombres y estos lo hicieron

Los demás se subieron y el carro empezó a andar-_necesito conseguir desatarme, pero como?_-pensó lucy-cuchill_si no me equivoco uno de los hombres tiene un_ _cuchillo_-pensó acordándose que le vio un cuchillo a uno de los hombres en la cintura-_seria un poco arriesgado pero si al menos puedo desatarme de los pies correría hasta encontrar a alguien que me desate y después recuperar mis llaves o sino..._-pensó Lucy cuando se le ocurrió otra idea menos arriesgada . Lucy estaba costada en unos de los asientos y ya que ella estaba con la cara para el lado del respaldo, se acomodo como para que su espalda diera hacia el respaldo del asiento así de esa forma no se dieran cuenta de lo que hace, empezó a doblarse para que sus manos lograran tocar las cuerdas que atan sus pies y como pudo empezó a desatarlas.

-no sirve de nada que te muevas no podrás desatarte-le dijo Akira

-mm mmm-Lucy se seguía moviendo-_solo... un poco...mas... ya esta!_-pensó al terminar de desatarse . Lentamente empezó a sentarse pero aun con los pies juntos para que no se dieran cuenta aunque pensó que lo harían ya que la soga ya no estaba, pero afortunadamente no se dieron cuenta . Ahora solo quedaba como salir de ahí, escuchaba el galope de los caballos por lo que el carro era llevado por estos . Lucy se preparo para saltar fuera del carro, hasta ahora nadie se dio cuanta que estaba desatada de los pies, espero hasta el momento indicado y como pudo salto

-oye que estas...?!-le grito Akira

Cuando Lucy cayo se hizo unos raspones pero se levanto rápido-ahora tengo que buscar a alguien que me desate-pensó la rubia

-DA LA VUELTA-Lucy escucho gritar a Akira

-tengo que apurarme e irme-pensó Lucy

empezó a correr hacia una dirección aunque no sabia cual porque no veía, corrió y cuando estaba corriendo escucho a los caballos galopar y después escucho una gran explosión

-que fue eso?-pensó Lucy-bueno después lo averiguare tengo que conseguir que alguien me desate-Lucy empezó a correr para ver si se chocaba con alguien pero solo oía a la gente gritar y correr . Estuvo corriendo durante unos minutos hasta que por fin choco con alguien.

-oye ten mas cuida... eh?-escucho que le dijo la persona con la que choco-_esa voz...es de Natsu_-pensó Lucy-_porque tenia que encontrarme con el?bueno_ eso _no importa ahora, tengo que recuperar mis llaves_-pensó la rubia-mmm mmm-

-que?-dijo Natsu sin entender que quería

Lucy le dio la espalda a Natsu y empezó a mover sus manos

-creo que quiere que la desates-escucho la voz de Happy a lo que ella asintió

-aah era eso porque no lo dijiste antes-le dijo desatandola_-como quieres que te lo diga si tengo la boca vendada_-penso enojada Lucy

-creo que es obvio de porque no lo hizo-escucho a Happy susurrar

Cuando Natsu termino de desatarla se saco la venda de los ojos y de la boca y empezó a correr hacia donde ocurrió la explosión ya que había ocurrido cerca de donde ella se tiro del carro, pero antes de desaparecer de la vista de Natsu le grito un-GRACIAS-pero sin darse vuelta para verlo y este le respondió también gritando un-DE NADA-. Cuando llego vio que la explosión fue porque los caballos que llevaban el carro se descontrolaron e hicieron chocar el carruaje contra un puesto de comida que justo estaba cocinando y entonces exploto por suerte los que estaban en el puesto salieron antes de que chocaran al igual que los que estaban en el carro . Miro hacia todos lados para ver si encontraba a Akira que tenia sus llaves o al menos a los demás que estaban en el carro , no lograba ver a ninguno , iba a irse cuando siente un profundo dolor en el brazo , se dio vuelta y vio a uno de los hombres, precisamente al que tenia el cuchillo en su cintura, el cual ahora no lo tenia lo que significa que la hirió con eso . Se agarro el lugar donde estaba herida para evitar que salga mucha sangre

-tsk causar tantos problemas-dijo Akira a unos metros de Lucy-habrá que cambiar eso cuando seas mi esposa-

Lucy empezó a caminar lentamente hasta estar frente a Akira , llevo su mano hacia el rostro de el y la apoyo en su mejilla hizo lo mismo con la otra mano, la apoyo en la otra mejilla.

-parece que ya te rendiste-le dijo Akira

Lucy le sonrió y llevo sus manos a los hombros de Akira , aunque aun le doliera el brazo derecho , apretó los hombros de Akira y le golpeo el estomago con su rodilla haciendo que este cayera de rodilla agarrándose el estomago

-yo nunca me rindo-le dijo agachándose para buscar sus llaves , las cual las tenia Akira en el bolsillo de su saco

Cuando Lucy agarro sus llaves las puso en su cinturón y empezó a caminar para irse

-a-atrapenla-les dijo Akira a sus hombres

Los hombres empezaron a atacar a Lucy , al igual que ella a ellos . Lucy estaba por llamar a uno de sus espíritus cuando siente algo en la muñeca , miro su muñeca y vio que tenia una pulsera gris

-que es esto?-se pregunto a ella misma

-es una pulsera que quita magia-le dijo uno de los hombres

-que?-Lucy intento sacársela pero no pudo

-no podrás quitartela , lo podrás hacer cuando tu magia se acabe-

-maldición-dijo Lucy mientras seguía intentando sacársela cuando ve a uno de los hombres acercárse , entonces lo ataco con su latigo

los hombres seguían atacando a Lucy y esta lo único que podía hacer era esquivarlos , aunque a algunos ataques no podía, ya que gracias a la pulsera se empezó a sentir débil y tener el brazo herido no ayuda para nada, cuando supo que ya no podría seguir esquivando los ataques decidió que era mejor huir así que empezó a correr

-porque no se quita? ya casi no me queda magia-dijo Lucy volviendo a intentar sacarse la pulsera

seguía corriendo con los hombres persiguiéndola, volvió a intentar sacarse la pulsera y esta vez si pudo

-sii!-dijo Lucy_-pero ahora no tengo la fuerza como para derrotarlos lo mejor sera encontrar un lugar para esconderme y recuperar mi magia_-penso Lucy agarrándose el brazo lastimado

Lucy vio que estaba cerca de la estación de trenes así que pensó que si lograba subirse a un tren o al menos escabullirse entre las personas los perdería . Estaba a punto de llegar cuando ve a Natsu, Happy y Lisana y también empezó a sentirse un poco mareada y las piernas cansada

-es la chica de hoy-escucho decir a Happy

-ah! esta herida-escucho esta vez decir a Lisana

Lisana se acerco y agarro a Lucy antes de que cayera

-hey tu! suelta a esa chica-le dijo a Akira a Lisana

-quienes son ustedes?-les pregunto Lisana

-eso no te importa-dijo acercándose Akira-solo dame a la chica, que pague mucho dinero por ella-

-ustedes le hicieron eso?-pregunto Natsu refiriéndose a la herida de Lucy

-quien sabe?-dijo Akira con una sonrisa burlona

-entonces no se la daremos-les dijo Lisana agarrando bien a Lucy

-si eso quieres-dijo Akira acercándose a Lisana-lo haremos por las malas-Akira golpeo a Lisana en el estomago causando que soltara a Lucy

-Lisana!-grito preocupado Natsu

Lisana no podía hablar porque el golpe le quito el aire, Natsu enojado por esto iba a golpear a Akira , pero Lucy se le adelanto pegandole una patada en la cara

-maldita-dijo Akira agarrándose la cara

-ellos no tienen nada que ver, no los metas en esto-dijo Lucy refiriéndose a Natsu y Lisana

-esta bien esta bien, solo tienes que venir con nosotros-le dijo Akira

-eso nunca-

-oooh o sea que ya no te importa lo que le suceda a tus amigos-dijo Akira moviendo las llaves de Lucy que tenia en sus manos

-cuando...?-dijo Lucy mirando a donde tendrían que estar sus llaves

-jeje no tienes que confiarte mucho , ahora solo ven con nosotros y te las daré-

**LUCY** **POV**

di solo un paso cuando veo como Natsu derrota a todos de un solo golpe y se acerca a Akira y agarra mis llaves

-esto es tuyo, cierto?-me dijo tirandome las llaves

-si, gracias-le agradecí agarrando mis llaves

-al parecer son muy importantes para ti-me dijo happy acercándose

me estaba sintiendo mareada-si, mucho-le respondí cuando todo se volvió negro

-o-oe-fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de desmayarme

Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación toda blanca y tenia vendas en el cuerpo , alguien me había curado , me levante y empeze a caminar hacia la puerta cuando escucho voces conocidas

-ese es tu mejor golpe?-escucho la voz de gray

-claro que no idiota-escucho a Natsu

-no me digan que estoy...-dije algo nerviosa

Camine hasta la puerta y la abrí lentamente con miedo de encontrarme en el gremio, cuando la abrí por completo y vi que si estaba en el gremio

-p-porque estoy aquí?-pregunte en voz alta cosa que me arrepentí ya que todos se voltearon a verme

-oh ya te despertaste-me dijo Lisana

-porque estoy aquí?-volví a preguntar

-ah! eso es porque te desmayaste y te trajimos para que Wendy te curara-me dijo Natsu

-Wendy?-mire hacia donde estaba ella y me sonrió , había crecido mucho en estos años, se hizo muy linda-gracias-le agradecí

-no, no fue nada-me dijo

-gracias por todo pero ya debo irme-les dije a todos haciendo una reverencia

Me acerque a Natsu y a Lisana

-muchas gracias por haberme ayudado hoy-les agradecí

-de nada-me dijo Lisana con una sonrisa

-bueno em adiós-les dije yendo hacia la puerta para irme

Estaba en frente de las puertas del gremio , iba a abrirlas cuando estas se abren de golpe causando que yo me estrellara con la pared

-itaii-me queje agarrándome la cara

-Lucy-san!-escucho que gritan mi nombre

-Kazuma , Ayane-eran ellos

-que haces aquí y que te paso?-me pregunto Kazuma al ver las vendas

-no paso nada, solo...-

-tu eres Lucy?-me interrumpió Levy

-Levy-chan-pensé al verla , la había extrañado

-s-si-respondí nerviosa de volver a ver a todos ,tenia unas ganas de abrazar a todos

-que bien-dijo feliz Levi-chan-hace tiempo que quería verte para agradecerte por haber ayudado a Ayane y Kazuma-

-si, tiene razón-se acerco Erza-gracias-

-n-no, no fue nada-

-ooh, así que tu eres Lucy-se acerco Lisana

-s-si-

-eres muy linda-me dijo Juvia acercándose-no seras mi rival en el amor o si?-

-eh? n-no_-juvia piensa eso aunque no se acuerde de mi_-pense con una gota en mi cabeza al estilo anime

-que bien-me dijo Juvia con una sonrisa

-oh si! no me presente-dijo Levy-chan-yo soy Levy Mcgarden y soy la mama de Ayane-

-yo soy Erza Scarlet y soy la mama de Kazuma-

-yo soy Jellal Fernandes, soy el papa de Kazuma-

-y yo soy Gajeel Redfox, papa de Ayane-

-em, yo soy Lucy Heartfilia-me presente-lo siento pero ya debo irme, fue un gusto conocerlos-

-eeh? ya te vas?-me pregunto Ayane

-si ya debo irme, pero otro día vendré a verte-le dije

-esta bien-me dijo sin muchos ánimos

-a-adiós-me despedí

Estaba a punto de salir del gremio, casi llegaba a la puerta y en ese momento aparece Loke-_oh no_-pensé

-hola Lucy , como est...-QUE TE PASO?-me pregunto al verme con vendas

-nada-le dije, quería irme rápido

-como nada? y esas vendas?-

-no es nada, vamonos-

-a donde?-me pregunto y vio que estábamos en el gremio y que nos estaban mirando-que haces aquí?-

-ellos me ayudaron-

-ayudarte? con las heridas?-me pregunto sin entender, yo solo asentí

-ya veo, bueno ya que estamos aquí porque no se lo dices-me dijo

-que? a que te refieres?-me quise hacer la que no entendía

-Lucyyy-me dijo sabiendo lo que hacia

-p-pero...-

-Lucy tu eras la que decía que había que decírselos-

-pero aun no estoy lista-le dije

-lucy solo falta un año-me dijo

-peroo..-trate de protestar

-nada de peros lucy, dicelos-me ordeno y eso que yo soy su dueña

Loke y yo nos acercamos a los demás que nos miraban sin entender

-que sucede?-me pregunto Levy-chan

-hay algo que tengo que decirles, aunque no se si me creerán-les dije un poco insegura

-y que es?-me pregunto esta vez Erza

-bueno, la verdad es que yo... ya los conozco a ustedes-les conté

-que yo ya los conozco, los conozco desde hace mas de 7 años-les volví a contar

-eso es imposible-me dijo gray-sino ya te hubiéramos reconocido-

-lo que pasa es que a ustedes se les borraron los recuerdos que tenían de mi-les dije

-y como paso eso?-me pregunto Mira-san

-bueno, digamos que en cierta forma es mi culpa-le dije

-tu nos borraste los recuerdos?-me pregunto Lisana

-no, fue culpa de mi poder-le conteste

-tu poder?-

-si-le dije mirando a todos-ustedes no deben de tener ningún recuerdo de lo que paso hace seis años-

-a que te refieres?-me pregunto Erza sin entender

-se refiere al día en que ustedes despertaron y toda la ciudad estaba destruida y no sabían porque-le respondió Loke

-tu sabes que paso?-me pregunto Natsu

-si-le respondo-lo que paso ese día fue...

* * *

**hasta aca llega el capitulo que les parecio les gusto? espero que si , el proximo capitulo nose cuando lo voy a subir me cuesta un poco de trabajo hacerlo asi que espero que sean paientes y lo esperen.**

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia :me alegro que te alla gustado y tranquila que no falta mucho para que se acuerden de lucy**

** :gracias por haberme ayudado con el titulo del capitulo 3**

**erza10, ****Guest, ****Luchia, ********NEKO-chan me alegro que les guste voy a tratar de subir mas rapido**

**bueno chauu y espero que sean pacientes con el capitulo que sigue**


End file.
